De Junior à Barty
by JayIshtar
Summary: Comment Bartemius Croupton Junior a-t-il pu devenir Mangemort, lui qui n'en avait pas le profil? Cela avait-il un rapport avec sa fascination pour la sombre Bellatrix Black? Défi de Meldoraen "Bartemius Croupton"


En ôtant sa chemise, Bartemius se dit que pourtant tout avait plutôt bien commencé.

 _Il l'avait rencontrée lors de sa première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, sa crinière volant au vent alors qu'elle courait, poursuivie par ce qu'il supposait être son petit-ami de l'époque. Il aurait pu oublier cette journée et ce court moment mais son rire clair avait ce tintement de folie qu'il aimait encore._

En faisant craquer sa nuque, les yeux fermés, il se rappela la première fois qu'il avait entendu son nom.

 _\- Bella ! Bellaaaa !_  
 _Une jeune femme blonde regardait à droite à gauche en essayant de ne pas crier, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. En voyant enfin une silhouette sombre glisser vers l'Allée des Embrumes, elle soupira et éleva la voix_  
 _\- Bellatrix Black, attend-moi !_

 _Elle l'a rattrapa juste avant l'entrée de l'Allée et, tirant sur son bras fit tomber son capuchon. Il reconnut sans peine sa chevelure emmêlée et sourit, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi._

 _Sa mère passant sa main devant ses yeux, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres le sortit de ses rêveries, et elle l'accompagna chercher ses nouvelles fournitures._

Ses yeux fermés, il tentait de se détendre en pensant à leur première courte conversation.

 _Il la remarqua directement en entrant dans la salle de bal du Ministère, durant les vacances d'été de sa quatrième année. Elle était belle, dans sa longue robe sans manches d'un vert si sombre qu'il en semblait noir, ses mains gantées jusqu'aux coudes. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon lâche et ses lèvres ouvertes en un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. C'est en voyant ce sourire qu'il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller lui parler. Mais, alors qu'il s'avançait, son père le retint fermement par le bras, et l'entraîna avec lui sans un mot. La main de son père ne le lâcha pas de la soirée et il ne put se soustraire aux présentations officielles. Ce ne fut qu'en fin de soirée, qu'il put l'aborder, et les seuls sons qui sortirent de sa gorge étaient plus qu'incompréhensibles. Mais surprise, elle laissa enfin une émotion passer dans ses yeux et sourit en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Malheureusement ils furent interrompus par son père qui, souriant devant la jeune femme, lui fit remarquer après que son élection passait avant ses petites discussions idiotes avec des femelles sans siège au Magenmagot !_

Ses mains sur ses tempes il replongea dans la première après-midi qu'ils avaient passée ensembles.

 _Pendant trois ans, il avait presque réussi à l'oublier, il avait eu deux relations avec des camarades de sa promotion, mais il leur manquait un petit grain de folie pour le retenir à leurs côtés. Et une fois diplômé, il avait décidé de flâner au Chemin de Traverse, profitant d'une journée enfin seul à regarder les alentours. Souriant en passant devant Fleury et Bott, il se dirigea vers la boutique d'Obscurus Book en espérant trouver des livres sur les nouvelles potions. Au milieu des rayons, souriant en sentant l'odeur des livres neufs et de la poussière déposée sur les vieux livres, il laissa ses doigts courir le long des couvertures, ses yeux fermés pour laisser ses sens apprécier la beauté de sa liberté. Un sourire léger déposé sur ses lèvres, il choisit quelques livres puis alla les payer. Dès la caisse passée, il n'attendit pas d'être sorti du magasin pour sortir son premier livre, et l'entamer, un œil distraitement posé sur son chemin, il prit la route de l'apothicaire. En ouvrant la porte, il fut surprit de sentir l'odeur du chèvre-feuille au lieu de celle des ingrédients, habituellement moins captivante. En relevant la tête de son livre, il fut happé par deux yeux aux reflets aciers. En bégayant il lui tint la porte, pour qu'elle puisse sortir, et sans s'en rendre compte, la suivit dehors, oubliant toute idée d'ingrédients et de potions._

Cette après-midi là, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle, et le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner dans ses déambulations et papota sans réel but.

Il se rappelait de l'innocence et de l'inconscience qu'il avait alors.

 _Pendant les quelques mois suivants, il l'avait revue régulièrement, pour errer, pour parler, ou pour prendre une glace chez Florian Fortârome. Elle lui avait parlé de ses espoirs d'un monde où leurs valeurs seraient respectés par tous, où les moldus ne pourraient plus imposer leur culture et leurs rituels. Elle lui avait fait rencontrer certains de ces amis, pouvant l'aider à prendre plus de responsabilités au Ministère où il avait commencé à travailler._

 _Ce n'est que près d'un an après qu'elle lui fit rencontrer son Maître, ils avaient passé la journée ensemble, se laissant porter par une douce fraîcheur d'automne. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils allaient finir la soirée chez lui, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait aller contre lui ainsi, assis à sa droite sur le canapé. Ses cheveux détachés, libres, étalés contre son épaule, sur laquelle sa tête était posée. Elle se délassait, une main tenant son bras droit, son autre main, passant et repassant au dessus de son avant-bras nu, ses doigts courant doucement sur sa peau, lui donnant des frissons d'anticipation._

 ** _Début lemon_**

 _Relevant sa tête de son épaule, Bella tourna la tête de Barty vers elle, et souriant, le releva. Debout, face à face, Bella et Barty se regardaient droit dans les yeux, une interrogation dans les yeux de ce dernier et un sourire un coin sur les lèvres de Bella. Alors que Barty pencha sa tête pour être à la hauteur de Bellatrix et l'embrasser, elle détourna la tête, et le repoussa sur le canapé. Passant ses mains sous sa chemise, elle glissa sa langue sur son cou et griffa ses flancs en enlevant son haut. Accroupie entre ses jambes, elle mordit ses mamelons et sans attendre, déboutonna son pantalon._

 _Assis sur le canapé, Barty ne savait plus où donner de la tête, la femme qu'il avait toujours appréciée, la sorcière qu'il avait toujours respectée et vénérée, le regardant fixement sous ses cils._

 _Alors qu'il déglutit difficilement, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres asséchées, elle ouvrit son pantalon et, sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir plus avant, prit son gland en bouche. Et de sa main droite tira légèrement sur ses bourses. Caressant doucement son torse, elle sourit en prenant le sexe de son futur amant en bouche, il était visiblement encore chaste, et elle avait toujours adoré jouer avec des innocents. Du sang coulant doucement sous les griffures qu'elle laissant sur ses côtes, Barty grimaça devant la sensation de douleur mêlée de plaisir que son aînée lui offrait. Il tenta de se dégager pour la relever, mais Bellatrix, forte d'avoir prit les devant, lui tint les mains et le mena au bord de la jouissance sous les assauts combinés de sa langue et de sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle le sentit près de l'orgasme, elle retira sa tête, se releva, et en le fixant dans les yeux, son petit sourire en coin toujours fixé à ses lèvres, ôta ses vêtements, et, nue se plaça sur les genoux de Bartemius, face à lui. Se tenant à ses épaules, ses mains le maintenant plaqué contre le dossier du canapé, elle souleva ses hanches et se frotta quelques secondes à lui. Voyant ses joues et son torse rougir sous l'émotion, elle décida de s'empaler directement sur lui, sans plus de préliminaires, et à son tour retint un grognement sous la sensation. Laissant ses instincts parler elle bougea ses hanches d'avant en arrière selon un rythme ancestral, posant sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme et sourit contre sa peau, et le sentant se tendre sous elle, le mordit au moment où il jouit pour apposer sa marque sur lui._

 ** _Fin lemon_**

 _Se sentant détendu, Barty mit un certain temps à se rendre compte de l'élancement qu'il avait à l'épaule. Fourbu mais décontracté, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits et se releva doucement, chancelant. En direction de la salle de bain, ne désirant plus que passer rapidement sous l'eau chaude, il passa devant le miroir et aperçut sur son torse et son dos des lignes variant entre le rosâtre et le rouge sang, presque parallèles et visiblement faites par Bellatrix. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, mais entendant le léger cri de surprise de son amante, il se ravisa, et fit brusquement demi-tour. La voyant regarder l'horloge d'un air presque paniqué, et intérieurement surpris qu'elle connaisse ce sentiment, il s'approcha rapidement d'elle._

 _En le sentant s'approcher d'elle, Bella se concentra pour ne pas perdre son air angoissé et le prit par la main sans plus d'explication le tirant vers la cheminée. Elle lui sourit, et prit de la poudre verte, les installa tous les deux dans la cheminée, glissa une dernière fois son nez contre le cou du jeune homme. Et annonça sa destination._

En voyant sa peau pâle face au miroir, il pencha la tête sur le côté, dégageant son cou comme pour espérer voir une trace de la morsure qu'elle lui avait faite deux mois plus tôt, mais nulle marque ne restait à cet endroit.

 _En sortant de la cheminée, il ne comprenait pas encore ce qui arrivait, mais voyant Bellatrix sourire, plus enthousiaste qu'auparavant, il la suivit, le cœur léger et le cerveau encore embrumé du plaisir qu'elle lui avait procuré. S'arrêtant devant deux portes fermées, elle se retourna et les yeux dans les yeux, un sourire doux cette fois sur les lèvre, lui demanda jusqu'où il serait prêt à la suivre, entendant sa réponse elle lui claque une bise sur la joue avant de se retourner, de se redresser et d'ouvrir les deux portes en grand._

 _Il ne se rappelait que peu de choses de la suite, une grande douleur, de nombreux rires stridents, une voix sifflante, et la glace, la glace brûlant, déchirant son bras. Il se rappelait des lumières trop vives pour ses yeux abîmés. Du mouvement de la terre qui tanguait sous ses pieds. Et de la main trop chaude qui tenait son bras comme une serre. Et, enfin, des lèvres pleines et des yeux rouges qui avaient appelée sa chère Bella à ses côtés, et de la sensation de perte quand elle était partie sans un regard._

Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus de trace sur son cou, que les traits laissés par ses ongles s'étaient effacés avec le temps. Il avait senti son odeur s'atténuer sur son canapé. Il avait compris en ne la trouvant plus pendant deux moi. Il avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé.

Et c'est maintenant qu'il y repensait qu'il se rappelait que jamais, jamais il n'avait senti la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Et c'était une marque plus noire encore que celle qui le brûlait encore sur son bras gauche.


End file.
